


Another Day In The Life of a Rebel

by Mitchers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchers/pseuds/Mitchers
Summary: Ashe and Tracer get dirty.
Kudos: 10





	Another Day In The Life of a Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story based on a nice Ashe and Tracer GIF I saw.

Another long day over, I think as I lay down my rifle. Only a few lights are on in my hideout as I look for my little English muffin. I love my job but what makes it all worthwhile is coming back to my “home” to my girl. 

Ran into her several times over the years and even saved her life once. After a coincidence meeting and a few drinks I took her to my bed. I know most women don’t have my special kind of “rifle” between their legs but that didn’t make me shy or stop me from spreading her soft legs and going between them. I could tell her little English pussy never had a cock before but she quickly grew to like it.

The next morning I was gone faster than a bandit with no way of contacting me. She was a good little distraction but I had other business to attend to.

But despite my best efforts to be one and done with her, she found me time and time again. After a while of “chance” encounters with her I decided to make her my cute little pet and she was more than eager to be one.

Now months later and with some arrangements, I return to my hideout to find my favorite snack who is most likely staying cool in the garage. I take my jacket off and make my way back there.

I open the door to see Tracer laying down on the only table in the room. She must not have heard me come back cause there is a little moment of surprise in her eyes that quickly turns to anticipation. She then lays down fully and licks her lips, letting me know she’s ready.

I’m already hard as I begin to take off my pants. I unbutton my blouse as Tracer starts to rub her pussy, watching me. I throw my blouse to the side and undo my bra.

Tracer lays there all the while waiting for me. I never asked but she seems to enjoy when I take full charge during sex. So I walk up to her partially open mouth and slide my finger inside. She happily sucks on it in a trance as she plays with herself. I go in and out a few times before taking my finger and rubbing it on her lips.

With her lips nice and moist, I take my hand with its wet finger and guide my cock past those lips. I go in with ease and begin to thrust slowly. 

I can feel my dick slowly being covered with her saliva more and more as she drools on my cock. I get really turned on at the thought of fucking her face like it was the best pussy ever and her just letting me.

She then takes her hands off her body and places them on my hips, as if asking for more. So I oblige.

I pull out to the base of the tip of my cock and go back in until I’m fully in her mouth. Not once does her hands try to stop me. On the contrary in fact, she pulls me in each time, like a starving greedy girl. 

The garage is filled with the sound of my cock sliding in her mouth and the noise she makes sucking on it. A smell starts to build in the small room. A mix of pre-cum and her saliva mixing together, bringing me to the edge.

I let out a moan that was all too familiar. My English muffin knew all too well that I was close so she started bobbing her head more and played with my balls. I stare at her increasingly wet cunt right in front of me, like it's begging for my cum as well. But her mouth is so greedy, it's going to swallow my cum first before I move on to her pussy and do the same there.

I pick up the pace and get hard like never before and make my last few thrusts as I feel it coming. 

It feels like an eruption in her mouth that she won't let go of. Without a single word or action of complaint from Tracer, she takes all my cum in her mouth and I watch her throat swallow every last bit. It’s never enough for her because she then starts to move her head to drain every last drop I have left. With a few light thrusts and with everything out, I pull my flaccid cock from her mouth. Letting our mixed juices drip to cool garage floor.


End file.
